User talk:Cannonbolt11
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Cannonbolt11. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Solo28 (Talk) 03:40, May 31, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. STOP! Stop creating spam pages and spam message to other user! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) WARNING! You will be banned for a week if you don't stop insulting other people. Creating a page why Roads Sucks was evil and you cursed there. Roads didn't do anything to you and is one of our best users, and Solo28 didn't do anything too. Beware. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Block I would ordinarily warn you before blocking, but you've broken the rules too many times. You are now blocked for a week. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Blocked I block you because you do the same thing like before. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 02:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, man. Can you unblock me if I promise never to spam again? Cannonbolt11 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No,you spamming for two times,and that spamming includes swearing,insult,etc. Sorry,I can't unblock you. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 03:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) AW! I'LL PAY YOU $50 TO UNBLOCK ME!Cannonbolt11 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Still,no. FINE! $100! Dude,I'm not kidding here,I will NEVER do it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 04:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) UGH! Fine! $500! Stop doing that,that's a spam too.Stop or I will increase the block to 3 weeks. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 04:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Now how is that spam? I think your user page is spam! Do you know who else is spam? JOE MAMMA! I change the block settings to 1 month because you insulted me too.BYE Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 04:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) YEAH! That's how much time you got to lose 35 pounds! Now you can go fuck yourself, Brianultimatedragon! Cannonbolt11 (Talk - Blog - Contribs) 02:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Pwnd You got PWND by Brain. P.S I am not leaving my sig. because I don't trust you! Aren't you Dan Tennyson? Cannonbolt11 (Talk - Blog - Contribs) 02:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC)